


In Which Rose Discovers Kanaya's Nookworm, Much To Their Mutual Pleasure

by Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, nookworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot/pseuds/Niji_Hitomi_Iscariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pity your matesprit so much, sometimes you think your blood pusher will simply burst with the feeling, but then there are times like these where you are quite sure all of her voluminous intelligence goes right out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Rose Discovers Kanaya's Nookworm, Much To Their Mutual Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eternity/gifts).



"And what exactly, in the name of the furthest ring, is that?"

You look up from your drawing table and blink over the reading glasses that were a gift from your dancestor. It takes you a minute to find your wayward matesprit but fortunately the glow of her garish pajamas is easy to spot among the boxes of patterns you had her sorting. Unfortunately her plush rump is also exactly in the way of you seeing what she’s pointing at specifically in one of the boxes. So you pull your glasses off of your nose and carefully set both them and your pencil in the drawer below the table to keep from losing either one. Crossing the room in the blink of an eye you coo.

"Oh. There you are, Precious."

Rose looks at you as though you have grown a second set of horns and you blink at her for a moment before you recognize her wrinkled nose as the human expression of disgust.

"Kanaya?" She asks, getting to her feet and holding the box at arm’s length. "What is this?"

"It’s…well… It’s my nookworm. I thought I’d lost it for good when we entered the medium, and then had to flee to the meteor." You can feel the jade coloring your cheeks, the glow of your skin betraying your blood color horribly when you’re embarassed.

You take the box from her, and the grub-like creature burbles at you, popping and slurping its lubricating saliva because it hopes that you’re going to play with it. That only makes you blush further, and you fear you may have piqued her interest because she gets that look on her face that means she’s thinking of doing horribly debauched things to you again, like putting her mouth on your bulge!

"Nook worm." She says the sly tone in her voice betraying her intent even before you smell the way her blood surges under her skin. The implication that she wants you to show her is absolutely crystal clear in the air.

You look down at the toy, it burbles again. It’s approximately as long as your bulge is, slightly thicker, and more bulbous along its grub-like body. Its feelers, shaped like your mother’s, wave about, searching blindly for a heat source. It doesn’t have legs exactly, not as grubs and luscii do, but it has little stumps that it can move about under its skin to give itself traction. And add a certain change in texture when trained correctly, if you do say so yourself. You aren’t sure exactly what comes over you just then, but you smile your brightest smile and tuck the box under one arm so you can take your flush’s hand.

"Come."

"I’m sure you will be." Rose teases, but she follows.

You pity your matesprit so much, sometimes you think your blood pusher will simply burst with the feeling, but then there are times like these where you are quite sure all of her voluminous intelligence goes right out the window. She doesn’t suspect a thing, even after you upend the box to place the nookworm between you and she on your concupiscent platform. You unwrap your skirt before going for her pants, almost because you know she’ll start to catch on if you don’t. Shirts come next, and you notice happily that the little creature is already aiming for your flush’s plump, juicy nook. You can smell her from here and you aren’t even bending over her yet.

The second it touches her, you know because she screams.

That isn’t  _quite_  the reaction you had anticipated, and the poor little nookworm pauses in its tracks, thinking it’s done something wrong! Your hand flies to it, stroking down its back to soothe its worried chirping and you look up at your, somehow, horrified matesprit.

"Is something wrong, Rose? Was Precious too cold? I could have it warm itself up, it’s very good at mimicking lowblood temperatures." You cuddle the thing and it curls around your arm, running pulsing beads across your skin in a nervous pattern.

She looks shaken and stutters a few times trying to work out what she’s saying, “You mean, you put that  _thing_  INSIDE you?!”

Her tone is rather shrill, and Precious shudders again. You coo at it before answering, head tilted and confused. “Of course. What else did you think I would do with a nookworm?”

"I don’t know! It’s a bug! I didn’t expect you would put a—or rather I didn’t think you would—but it’s—"

She keeps cutting herself off, her thoughts going far faster than her mouth can keep up. She shakes her head, clearly trying to grasp the concept. She did the same thing when she first discovered that bulges were actually a thing, so you wait patiently, petting Precious and trying not to focus on the way its lubrication fluids are tingling against your erogeonous zones inside your wrists. After a bit she inhales deeply, centering herself, and nods.

"Show me on you first. Then we’ll see."

You smile at her again, and nod, spreading your legs so you can put Precious between them. You lean back on one hand, and tease the slit of your bulgesheath to trigger the pheromones that will entice Precious to do its thing. It’s nervous, naturally after a reaction like that, but it brushes its feelers along your nooklips and finding no resistence pushes its face up to the opening. It burbles again, spitting lubrication and vibrating a little to work you open. Your breath picks up and you press the flat of your hand against your bulgesheath to keep from releasing all at once. You feel the build up of pressure between Precious pushing in and your bulge trying to push out and you can’t help but moan.

It’s been  _so_  long since you did this, you totally forget that Rose is in the room until she kisses you, and that’s it, there goes your bulge. Right into your hand with a roll of your hips that slurps the nookworm in deeper. You chitter and croon, the bumps on Precious’ sides rolling and churning against your walls as it wriggles further in towards your genetic material bladder. Rose sucks on your lip and climbs into your lap to hover over your bulge where its tangling with your fingers. She reaches down between you and in a press of rumblespheres to rumblespheres she seats herself on you. It’s only a second more and you’re surrounded by the heat and scent and taste of her.

You don’t know how long it lasts, or how many orgasms she has, because humans are lucky in that they only produce a quarter of a teaspoon of slurry each time, making it possible to have multiple climaxes in a single session. But you are in paradise, filled from within to total capacity by Precious, and filling your matesprit with wild writhes of your own bulge. It’s almost like a flushed threesome kink porno, and you can’t help but lose yourself in the feelings.

When you regain your mind, it’s to the sound of Rose moaning at the other end of the platform. You’re surprisingly empty, and that’s strange because you personally taught Precious not to exit your nook until you coaxed it out again. So the sight that greets you when you blink open your eyes is just too perfect an explanation. Your beautiful pink, soft, plush matesprit, spread more widely open than you have ever seen her before, and your favorite nookworm driving into her peach-colored nook like they were made for each other. It’s almost enough to make your bulge want to come back to play. You slide up the bed and decide you’re going to help Precious by fondling her rumblespheres while she rides eagerly towards yet another of what you’re sure has been many orgasms.


End file.
